


Ghetto Knight in Shining Armor

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Ghetto Knight in Shining Armor [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bad date, Flirting, Fluff, Ians date is a creep and tries to follow him, M/M, douchebags, mentioned rape, mickey is the knight in shining armor, mickey saves ian, security! mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dumb fluff, based on something that's happened to me and other girls before so guess what it gets to happen to Ian too!<br/>Kudos or comment please lovelies (:<br/>Xx<br/>T<br/>****no changes I just added it to a series</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ghetto Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb fluff, based on something that's happened to me and other girls before so guess what it gets to happen to Ian too!  
> Kudos or comment please lovelies (:  
> Xx  
> T  
> ****no changes I just added it to a series

Ian hates himself really a lot for dropping out of ROTC. More in this moment than he ever had before, but still.  
His date had been a flop.  
The guy was attractive sure, he had spiked blonde hair and green eyes and he was ripped, if his biceps trying to pop out of his shirt was anything to go by. He was attractive but a massive douche. The way he snapped at the waitress was ridiculous, and all he talked about was working out. His excuse for still living at his mother's house at 23 was that she wanted him there. 

Ian was 24, living on his own and he did not need this shit. He had skipped out on dessert with some excuse, and when he had started to part ways outside the restaurant, the asshole actually followed him.  
Ian had made up some lame excuse about needing groceries and Jeff had actually followed him into the Kash and grab.  
Ian was seething, wishing he'd finished ROTC so he could kick this guy's ass and tell him to leave him the hell alone. Jeff was at the counter, flipping through magazines and Ian scurries around the aisles,pretending he's looking for something, wondering what in the hell he's going to do. His phone is dead, and it's 11 on ad Thursday night but he doesn't want to be alone with this guy, and even worse, the guy to know where he fucking lives.  
He's not paying attention to where he's going, just whipping around the aisles and grabbing things he doesn't need. Fuck his life.  
He slams into someone. It's not just anyone, it's a dark haired tattooed man who may be shorter than himself but his demeanor makes him seem taller.  
"The fuck man?"  
"Sorry, sorry." Ian's voice is fucking shaking. God he hates himself.  
"You okay?" The guy asks. Ian wants to laugh cause he has 'fuck u - up' tattooed on his knuckles but he's asking if Ian's okay.  
"I," at this point Ian feels like he's 10 minutes from being raped, and even if this guy laughs in his face, he's gotta try. "Bad date. He's trying to follow me home, I'm just killing time, I-"  
"Ian!" Jeff calls, and Ian can hear his voice closer. Fuck his life so much. 

Jeff rounds the corner, eyes narrowing when he sees the guy next to Ian.  
"Who're you?" He demands.  
"Who the fuck are you?" The guy demands.  
"Ian let's go." Jeff reaches for him him and before Ian can even cringe away, the guy has his arm in front of Ian, blocking him from his grip. "What the fuck?" Jeff demands. "Why don't you just stay out of stuff that isn't your business man."  
"It is my business when you're with my boyfriend." 

Ian clenched his teeth so hard he thought they might crack, because there was no way Jeff would believe this guy was gay.  
Jeff laughed, "You're fucking kidding?"  
The guy places a hand on Ian's shoulder,  
"Never been more serious."  
"Okay," Jeff raises an eyebrow. "Let's say I choose to believe you. If Ian's your boyfriend, why would you let him out on a date with someone else?" 

Ian's ready for the guy to back off and tell Ian he's on his own, but he doesn't do that. He wraps his arm around iaIan'sist and pulls him closer without hesitation.  
"He wanted to get back at me because I wouldn't come out for him."  
Jeff laughed,  
"Well that I believe. Though I can't understand why he'd want to let everyone he was with you anyway. Besides, you still haven't come out yet and he's free to do whatever he wants including me."  
"God babe, Why'd you pick such a dick?" The guys says, and his voice is surprisingly soft.  
He looks at Ian and it's like he's really saying, it's going to be okay, I'm not leaving you alone with him. He relaxes into the guys grip.  
"Look Jeff-"  
"Look asshole." The guy cuts him off, squeezing Ian's shoulder. "You're clearly not from around here, but the name Milkovich means something. That happens to be my name. If you don't get the fuck out of here right now, I'm going to have to take my hands off of Ian. And trust me you don't want me to do that, because hes the only thing keeping me calm right now. If my hands touch you, they're not coming off until you're dead."

Jeff pales at that and the guy runs his hands over Ian's hair and even goes as far as kissing Ian's temple like he's trying to calm himself.  
He can't watch as Jeff leaves, and when he hears the door to the stupid convenience store chime, he goes boneless against the guy, letting out breaths of relief.

The guys arm tightens around his waist,  
"You okay?"  
"Yes thank you so much. God thank you so fucking much."  
The guys smiles and Ian thinks he has the brightest blue eyes In the history of the world.  
"It's no problem. Not that I thought you were exaggerating or anything, but that guy was a massive piece of shit. Why were you with him?"  
"Blind date."  
"You better beat the shit out of whoever set you up with him."  
"Will do." Ian untangled himself from  
The guy.  
"I never caught your name."  
"Mickey." He holds out a hand and Ian shakes it.  
"Well mickey, I fucking owe you one."  
"No problem, it's my job."  
"What?"  
"I work here."  
"No you don't." 

Mickey gives him an amused look,  
"Um yeah, I'm security." He spins and sure enough he's wearing a jacket that has security printed on the back and and a little laugh bubbles out of Ian. It's actually adorable.  
"What?" Mickey snaps.  
"Nothing." Ian smiles. "Well, thanks a lot Mickey. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable or anything, I just, thank you."  
"Nothing about that made me uncomfortable Ian. Cozying up to a hot boy while simultaneously saving him from a fucking dick is not much of a hard ship."  
Ian stares at him, jaw dropped.  
"In fact the only hardship was not breaking all of his bones with my bare hands."  
Ian stares a little longer.  
"You need a ride home or something? You afraid hes gonna come back?"  
"Um, maybe. When do you get off?" 

Mickey pulls a phone out of his pocket.  
"About a half hour."  
"I'll hang around until then, if that's fine."  
"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to."  
Ian swallowed hard before he leaned forward, pressing a wet kiss on Mickey's cheek.  
"Thank you."  
"Keep doing stuff like that and I'm gonna think you're looking for something besides a friendly walk home."  
"Better not give you that impression then. Don't think I'm ready to give up my damsel in distress title yet."  
"Does that make me your knight in shining armor?"  
"Didn't know they had those on the Southside."  
Mickey rubs the back of his neck, trying to fight the flush creeping up his face,  
"Me either."


End file.
